Finding Salvation
by peanut0565
Summary: America Falls....Jack Survives...He plans to head to Canada....
1. Prolouge

Finding Salvation

Prolouge 

It was the year 2020, but no one remembered the year anymore. Most of us refered to it as 9 years after. Nine years after the fall of the most powerful nation in the world. Nine years since the world was in a grip of fear. Still in a grip of fear. The terriorists finally won in the year 2011.

The faithful day of September 11th, 2011 was the day that changed the world. That day 5 major United States cities were completely destoried, leaving the nation at the hands of terriorists. The cities included Washington DC, Los Angeles, New York City, Seattle, and Chicago. That day the whole government fell at the hands of the terrorists as they took over what was left of the country.

The people of the country fell back on their primal instincts, pure chaos broke out for a year. The terrorists continued to bomb US cities though they already controlled the country, they wanted to strike total and complete fear in the US citizens. In which they had, all the ones who stood against them were killed at the most unexpected time.

Anyone who had worked for or still continued to try and bring back the former government was killed. Aside from me that is, I am propably the last former federal agent alive. I managed to escape my own death so many times before the fall of the United States, but after I have propably doubled my chances on death. The terrorists had a warrant for all rebels. I am considered a rebel now, for my beliefs, and they want me dead. I am always on the run.

My only chance at surviving now is to escape into Canada. The only sane country left in the America continents. After the fall of the United States, the world was gripped in fear, soon they had closed the Americas off completely. Putting us in a quaratine type situation. Canada was the only one to maintain its sanity on our continent. To do this they had to close all the border off and build a 20 foot high concrete wall, armed by their soldiers, on the border between them and the former US. Only part of the border that was not armed by the wall was a large river, one that only an either insane person or a person willing to do anything would attempt to cross. The only way we could cross without the Canadian guards noticing was to swim. If spotted you would be deported back into the US. The former united states had become a war zone, literally. Fighting broke out everywhere. Robbery, murder, rape, destruction, was now a part of every day lives. Our once 'fat' country had become weary and war ridden. The count of deaths rose substancially each day. What was left of the major cities were ruled by bandits, and the smaller cities where just deserted. The terrorists forced us, citizens to flock to the ruins of the large cities so they could keep an eye on us. We crowded the streets of the ruined cities. Walls were built around the cities to hold us in. Of course we rebelled against it, as the fights broke out daily with the guards at the walls.

Few were able to get past the walls, and escaped into the vast land of which was our former country. The terrorist army was after us, but since it was just a few of us at a time over such a big area it was hard for them to track us down. I was one of the few that were able to escape the hell of which LA had become after I had returned to see if anyone had survived the bombing. I was captured and contained in the city with the rest of californias' people in the ruins of the city of Los Angeles. There was no food, no clothing, none of the necessities to survive, so we were dropping like flies over the years. I just escaped from the wall 4 days ago. It took me 9 years to successfully succeed in escaping. I have been planning my escape from this country from the day it fell. My plan was to hike across the rockies to the North Mid-Western area of the country, once prairieland, no one from the east coast knows what had happened there, but it was propably the same as both coasts. I figured this would be the safest route. To try and cross the boarder at the great lakes area. Of course Im on foot, and i expect this to take me years to get to, but I am determined to escape this fallen country that I once served. Theres nothing left for me here, everyone that I once knew had died in the first attack on the states. Ironically I was saved, I was off out of state on vacation. I should have been the one to die, not them. Theres nothing left in this country for me.

My name is Jack Bauer, and this is the recorded writings of my attempt to find salvation again.


	2. 2020

August 4th, 2020 

It has been 4 days since I managed to escape the wall that surrounded Los Angeles. The rebel forces groups had charged the wall and its guards and managed to open a small hole for a few people to escape. I was one of those fornuate few. I had only but the cloths on my back, a switchblade, and 1 new set of clothing. They had fallen into a routine to give the citizens in the wall food and 1 set of clothing for each of us once every 10 days. I had saved my set of cloths to change into after I had escaped the wall. I had snatched this small leather here from what I think was a former barnes and nobles of the old world, If I hadnt gotten to it, they would have burned it with the rest of the books.

I plan couldnt have gone more perfectly, I charged with the rebels, then covertly moved past the fallen officers of the terrorists and out into the vast wasteland that use to be california. I trudged for 4 days now, not resting til now. I finally found a patch of trees that I could take cover in, I think I am still in california, maybe just bordering into Nevada. I had found a nice big tree and slummed down next to it. God Im so tired. The cloths that I had recieved 5 days ago on regular routine were still in rather mid-condition. It was just a plain white t-shirt and some pants. They no longer gave shoes or socks out anymore, and the ones that I did have were long gone. I had set down my new set of clothing and scanned myself over. My feet were pale, blister riddled, and blood stained. The pants that I had recieved 15 days earlier were worn down, the pants legs had been ripped off at the knees so they looked like a long pair of shorts now. My knees were scathed and also blood stained on my pale skin. My white shirt that was now off-white from wearing it for 15 days straight, had holes in it, and also red blotchs from the fights that I had gotten into over things like food. I never had the heart to take much food when there were so many other who needed it more then I did. I just took a loaf of bread to last me the 10 days. Others, the more greedy ones took 2 or 3 loafs of bread, along with rice and potatoes. Occasionally I would treat myself to one of the potatoes, usually only when it was my birthday, as a 'gift' to myself. Otherwise it was just the loaf of bread. I felt as if there were more deserving people then I that deserved that food.

My face had become very thin and old looking, I look alot older then I really am. My hair is unkept and longer then I would normally have it. It feels really greasy, all the time now, I no longer have the luxury of taking a shower, so its like Ive been caked with dirt for the last 9 years straight. I havent had the luxury of being able to shave my face either so I have grown a messy looking beard and mustache goatee.

I checked myself over for any new injuries from the escape. I knew I wouldnt make it out of there without getting some sort of injury from it, and I was right, I noticed that half of my right ear was gone. Propably blown off from the hail of bullets that were whizzing by my head and body as I was running. I realized blood had stopped running from the wound there, which was good to know, but it had flown down and dried a river like flow down the back of my neck. I also had a small bullet hole in the side of my chest. Just left of anything vital, if it had hit anything vital I would have been dead by now. I had pulled my old shirt off carefully to get a better look at the wound. My torso was a pitiful thing to look at, it was just skin and bones, you could literally see my rib cage, and the scars on the pale skin. The bullet wound hadnt bleed that much, thankfully, propably due to the shirt being there, but it looked a bit infected, since I hadnt had a chance to look at it in over 4 days. I cant do much for it though. I just used my switchblade to carve the bullet out so I dont get lead poisoning from it, that was a painful process. I ripped my old shirt up some to create some bandages. I split the shirt up to make 5 bandages, 1 I used for my bullet wound on my chest, and another for my ear, so they dont get any worse. All the other wounds I had were already on their way to being fully healed, and didnt need any bandages to help them with that. I used 2 pieces of the ripped up shirt for my feet, wrapping it around my beaten worn down feet to use as a patheic use of socks. And the last piece I used to pull my hair back, using the cloth like a bandana covering my head and tying it in the back, so my hair doesnt fall into my eyes. I put on the new shirt and pants after I checked myself over, and managed to climb into a tree, just incase the wildlife try to take a nip at me during the night. I had just barely got comfortable, no Im still not comfortable here, I dont think ill ever be able to get use to sleeping in trees. Though for now I have to, just incase.

Tomorrow I shall continue going forward, along with trying to get my hands on something edible. This will be a crash course for me in the survival of the wild. Before I dont think I ever did any actual camping, I fished sometimes, but other then that nothing really. Tomorrow will be interesting...Might as well try and sleep now...Please let me sleep tonight...please...

August 10th, 2020

Ive been on my own for 10 days now, just walking straight in the direction i believe to be east everyday from dusk til dawn. Some how I managed to lose my switchblade. I have attempted to try and catch some different creatures, mainly squirrels, but have had no luck what so ever. They are fast little devils. I wish I still had my switchblade. I fear my age is showing threw now more then ever, that also combining with me starving and having nothing to drink for several days now has truely shown in my ability to keep going. My physical status as only worsened since I left from behind the wall. I am beginning to think that maybe this wasnt such a good idea, but I have gone down a path of no return now. If I go back they will take a firing squad to me. So i keep going foreward.

During the night time I spend some time trying to create fire, which is proving to be rather difficult. I saw once on a movie that you could get one going with two dry sticks and some dead grass. I had failed at it the first 4 nights once I had gotten into the wooden area, and didnt strike victory til last night. I got the fire going faster tonight. Im starting to get the hang of how to do it, which is good, because when I do ever catch one of those fucking squirrels I am going to feast on that thing.

I have yet to find water, luckily it had rained yesterday, it had washed off a good ammount of the dirt and dried blood that caked my skin with a thick coat. Though the flip side of that is now the cloth around my feet are soaked, and mudd, along with the edges of my pant legs. I have already managed to put holes in the knees of them, making the skin on my knees open for more scratchs and scuffs.

I had found a large rock today, along with another smaller one. The smaller one I suspect would be good enough to turn into a piercing object. An arrow head, I could use the larger rock to make it sharp. Lets hope this works. If it does I could greatly improve my chances on catching the stupid squirrels, and gophers that come across me, and I could actually eat some meat. My god, how long as it been since Ive had meat... I think the last time was before all the attacks, before 9/11/11 happened. I think I have forgotten what meat has tasted like. O this just makes me want to catch one of those stupid squirrels more! I wonder what squirrels taste like? O well, I propably like it either way.

I need to start working on this sharp rock plan of mine, but my hands are so sore from trying to get the fire going. I think I have blisters on my blisters. I hear my stomach constantly though, it begs for food, but I need that sharp rock tool that I plan on trying to make to get the squirrels.

I have gotten into a routine of checking my self over each day. I realize just the other day that I couldnt stop shaking. First I had thought it was because of the cold rain, but then my next thought was the rain had stopped a day before and I was dried by then. Why am I shivering constantly now? That confuses and concerns me some. I check my chest wound as well, it seems to be worsening. Maybe that is why I am shivering, because the wound is so infected its making me sick. I know I am not well, but I think it will go away as soon as I can eat something, and for that I have to keep moving. Hopefully I will find a water source soon.

3 scribbled out lines of barely readable dates

August 17th, 2020

God I almost forgotten the date. I had to count how many nights it had been since I last wrote in here. I still think im off some how, I think I passed out after those wolves attacked. I mean I did pass out, I just dont know how long I was out. There were 5 of them, they all looked starving. I was just peacefully roasting the first squirrel I had managed to kill that night and was ready to feast on it when out of no where this wolf pounces on me and pins me down. Then 4 more come as the 1 tries to bite my neck, I had luckily placed my arm infront of my head and the wolf bite on that. Yes, it hurt like insanely but it was better then that thing sinking its teeth into my neck! I think the wolf even heavier then I. Though I had lost a good ammount of my weight from not being able to eat or drink much. I had grabbed my arrowhead type rock and slammed it into the wolfs' neck, he pulled back slowly. I charged him again like a beast almost and hit him again and again with the rock til he was dead. The other wolves were scared off by this. I was bleeding heavily from the arm and was exhausted and then everything went dark.

The next time I woke I was huddled over the dead wolfs' body and the sun was shining. I slowly collected my barings and stood up glancing around, blood from me and the wolf riddled the ground below my feet. The fire that I had made last night was long put out, and the squirrel I had been cooking ly burnt to a crisp on the ground aside from the wood pile I had made. I stumbled over to the creature that barely looked like a squirrel anymore and picked it up. I stood there examining it for a minute, deciding whether or not to eat it. My stomach kept saying 'yes, yes, yes' as my mind kept saying 'no, no, no'. I finally just ate the thing, it tasted horrible but I hadnt eaten anything in so long. It felt nice to have my stomach be quiet for awhile. I had taken the wolf body with me that day, dragging it by the tail for that night when I could cook it and eat that.

That was 3 days ago, I had removed the skin from the meat carcus and roasted the meat til it was just right. I ate til I could eat no more. That wolf tasted so good. With the skin and fur I had stretched it out onto a frame made of branchs. I remembered reading in a book on how the indians and fur traders did this and decided to do it myself. The thing smelt badly, but I figured I could clean it after I found some sort of river, or water source.

Finally yesterday I found a river. It was just deep enough to go to my waist but that didnt matter to me. Fresh water is fresh water. I finally had a chance to clean myself off. I had finally gotten all the dirt off of my hair, face, and body. I also finally got a good look at myself in the waters' reflection. I looked like an old man, my hair was graying quickly. My beard was wild and unkept. I decided to try and clean that up with my arrowhead rock tool. That didnt turn out too good, alot worse then I had expected. I expected it to be just like shaving, but no, I put more cuts on myself then the wolf I think. Though all of them were superfical, it made me look like I had tried to shave my face with a hack saw. Of course I had to wash it clean before those cuts too would get really infected, the water stung like hell on my wounds, but i knew it had to be done. I had to reopen the wound on my chest because it had become too infected. I reopened it and cleaned it. I also cleaned the other wounds, along with the wolf skin I had gotten. It had expanded quite nicely, that was working out better then I had expected which was a nice up side.

The rest of that day and this one I spent preparing the wolf skin so I could use it as cloth. It felt like it was leather almost. It took me a couple of hours to remove the fur part of the wolf skin. I also cut some long thin pieces that I could use as rope to secure the wolf skin to myself. After that I had used my rock tool and cut it up into pieces. I had made myself a shabby pair of socks, out of 2 of the pieces. And the other 2 large pieces I had wrapped tightly around my forearms. The one acted as a bandage mainly from the wolf encounter, and both acted as some protection for any other foreign creature attacks. Putting something between their teeth and my skin.

I have to say I feel alot better now that Ive gotten something decent to eat, well as decent as I can get, and some fresh water to drink. Now I can head off again, I think I will follow the river north from here. It seems to be going from northwest to south east. Which is good, because I need to head north west, and I can travel along this river til it turns and be able to have fresh water everyday for awhile.

August 22nd, 2020

Ive been walking for days along the river, and I think I am getting some of my strength back from being able to drink water every day. Ive been able to go for longer periods of time without resting. Ive been able to catch fish at night. I just go into the river and catch them barehandedly then ram there heads with my rock tool. Its a very primal way but it works. Ive been able to eat every night.

I am getting closer to the rockies, I can tell. The weather is getting colder and I am getting closer to the mountains in the distance with each step. The land is getting more like it was before this all happened, before everything had been touched. I dont think out here has been touched by the terriorists yet, thankfully. Theres another thing I should plan a head on, how am I going to get across the mountain range? I am going to have to try and hunt some more furred animals and try and make skins of them, so I have something to cover my skin. I should make more of rock tool I have. Maybe make that 1 into a spear or something and have another as a knife.

I saw many of the animals live near the river, i see deer all the time, along with squirrels, wolves, many different kinds of birds, and bears. Ive mainly been just fishing, trying to avoid the carnivore creatures from malling me. They all looked starved, they were propably deeply affected by what has happened to the country.

Sometimes I catch myself wondering about what has the rest of the world come too now. Everyone kind of lost contact with the news from everywhere since the quaratine was put in place. The US was like the most powerful country in the world, who is now? Id bet my money on England. I wonder since the terriorists had taken over the US were they trying to take over anywhere else, and if so had they suceeded? The whole world could be ran by terriorists by now for all I know. Or theres a world war III going on trying to get the terriorists off US soil. No, propably not, most of the UN nations hated the US anyways, they wouldnt help. Plus its not like I see soldiers from nations out here. Maybe they just put the US in the dark so it would be an isolated incident. I doubt it though because the downfall of the US propably affected everyone and thing.

Okay enough thinking about the world, I need to survive and get to Canada. The trip on foot shouldnt take me any more then a year, that was my ETA before i left. After, Now, I am pushing my expectations back to 2 or 3 years, if it takes any longer then that. I would declare myself lost. I should make a compass, but I dont have any metal on me. I need to find a piece of metal, mental note to myself.

September 14th, 2020

I am definitly within rockies now, climbing up hill at a slow rate each day. It has started to snow. I havent actually seen snow in years. I mean even before the whole attack, it doesnt snow in LA. I dont remember seeing a welcome sign to Nevada but I do remember passing a thank you for coming to Nevada, and welcome to Utah sign. I guess that gives me some vague idea on where I am. Its been 2 days since I saw that sign.

I had left the river area about 5 days ago, it took a turn in a direction I didnt want to follow. Straight is my best bet right now. I have passed a few ruins of small towns after I left the river and found what I think is a Highway. Ive been following it ever since. Ive passed 2 towns within the last 5 days. I stopped at the first one and searched for something, anything, but it was all gone. It had taken the day for me to figure that out, so I wasted a day looking through that town. Yesterday night I came apon another town. Today I searched for anything and everything, to find it was basically like the last one.

Though I did find something. A lone dog, it was roaming around the houses and it looked very starved looking. I think he looked like a terrier, a small little fellow. He had came up to me all grudgy looking and basically begged with its eyes and whines for food. I couldnt just let the poor little guy keep going on its own. Who knows how long he had been here by himself? I decided to take the little fuzz ball with me. Though I knew he would slow me down some, I still felt bad for the little ball of hair. I carried him the rest of the day, for he looked like he needed a break. I used my rock tool to cut some of his overly long hair off and clean him off some. He was a skinny little rat without all that fur, and with the fur he looked like a sick one, without it he looked even worse. It looked like he hadnt eaten in days, as I havent either.

I wondered how he managed to survive all this time? My question was answered as soon as i set him down he ran off at a speed i didnt figure he could take off at, and killed this gopher that had ran across our path. I watched this in amazement as the dog ate the gopher quickly. He then had trottled back to me wagging his tail in a happy matter. I stood there in shock for a minute, then smiled at him and rewarded him with a pat on the head. I could use this fuzz ball of a dog to my advantage, he can take down gophers with ease, propably squirrels too. I could bring him along and he could help me hunt.

So he followed me, I found that he still had a collar on him. I found the chim that had his name on, his name was "Maverick" or so it said. I tested it, he came when I called him by his name, it looked like he was already fully trained, which is good. He will keep me company too, because I have to say I am getting rather lonely. Though i knew that would happen, Mav will prove some companionship for me I guess.

September 27th, 2020

Okay, We are definitly in the rockies now. The incline is starting to get more steep, and its become more climbing now then walking, maverick will soon need to be carried I know that now. I already started to make a backpack like thing for him to ride on my back in as we climb threw the mountains. God its cold. I managed with the help of Maverick to get some more skins, I made a bag out of 1 of them to keep my tools and other stuff. I also made another bag to hold some berries I find every now and then, and I can safely secure these small pouchs onto my pants at the belt loops of the jeans. I also made Maverick a vest like thing because I fear that when it gets really cold he wont be able to handle it with just his fur. 

Maverick has become really handy for me, not only does he attack on command but he is someone I could talk to. I mean yes i know its silly, Me talking to a dog. I know he wont answer back. But some how i feel better talking to him, as he trots next to me day in and day out. He barks every now and then when hes found something, and after the investigation of what it is and he had thoroughly sniffed it out we continue on our path.

A few days after I found Maverick, we headed off down the high way. That day I had to dive into a bush literally because I saw military trucks coming, I watched them pass. They had the UN logo on it, I watched them til they were out of distance, not taking any chances, because they could be the terriorists just using the logo, to lure out unexpected escapees. I saw the men on there had rifles, and had their light blue helmets. There were 4 jeeps that had passed. I contemplated showing myself and maverick who was huddled on my feet looking at me as I watched the 4 jeeps pass by. I decided against it, it was too much of a risk. Finally when the coast was clear I got out from that god forsaken bush to find I had recieved a few cuts on the face and hands from diving into it so quickly.

The rain had started on the 25th, and it was storming so hard that mav and I had to take cover in an abandoned house of a town we stumbled apon. Hail nearly shattered the bad roofing of the house as the lightning cracked and thunder hit everywhere. Maverick huddled up against me in fear, and we had snuggled literally that whole day and night, waiting for the storm to die down. It finally did yesterday, and we started walking again this morning. Keeping a weary eye out for anything and everything.

October 12th, 2020

Maverick and I made it over the first major mountain and slumped back down into a valley. I didnt think Id make it over the mountain. I never actually attempted to climb anything like that in my life. The closest thing Ive gotten to that experience was climbing a rock wall at military camp, and a wood wall. And there I had rope and another guy to help me. This was all by myself, Maverick in back sleeping in his little pouch I made for him that was strapped around my shoulders and tied at the waist. Maverick slept the whole time. I kept going, moving forward. I fought through the mind numbing pain, and cold. I couldnt stop to sleep at night in fear of rolling off a cliff and falling like over 10 feet, which I had climbed that day. The air got extremely thin and cold. I think my hands are frostbitten. They went from cold, to frozen, to needles and pins pain, to mind numbing pain, to just numb. I couldnt feel them at all, but I kept using them. I think my feet are on their way, its becoming nearly bearable to use them. I feel like I am using nothing, I mean i see them moving, but I cant feel them. I feel like when someone stands up after awhile and their foot has fallen asleep. I feel like that in my hands and feet, though this I cant just shake off. I finally made it to the top and started had started my way down when I developed a cough. My breathing is raspy, and my chest hurts constantly now. I basically passed out when I made it back to ground level.

The next time I awoke it was morning again, Maverick was licking my face. I opened my eyes to him and smiled, being grateful he didnt freeze to death in that pouch I made for him. He was up and chipper that morning, barking for me to wake up. I was so exhausted I didnt move at all. I was trying to regain feeling in my hands and feet. Maverick had ran off and caught some squirrels, he ate 1 himself, and the other 2 he had laid on my chest. By then I had regained the mind numbing pain back in my hands and feet, and assumed it would go down back through the process it had went through to get numb. I built a fire that night and roasted the squirrels, eating them. And also got myself warm, to stop shivering. I had basically gone back to normal, but I was still coughing violently from time to time. I fell asleep around the fire with Maverick laying on my stomach.

The next morning I awoke, 2 days ago, I felt very hot for some reason. I was sweating badly. I was still exhausted from last night. I first ignored it, but its only been getting worse. My coughing fits have been happening more often, I havent been able to hunt, so Maverick has been doing it all. Thank god I have him. I can barely stand anymore, let alone walk. I collapsed yesterday and I havent been able to move since. My breathing has become hoarse, along with my voice. And it feels like my chest is on fire. The pain has rendered me basically immobile, If i try and get up Ill get dizzy. Ill just stay here for a few more days, hopefully this thing, whatever illness this is will pass. Til then, I can just hope no carnivorous animal approachs Mav and I.

November 2nd, 2020

So much has happened since my last entry in here. Where to begin...My sickness had only worsen over the few days after I had wrote that entry. I wasnt even strong enough to lift my arms or legs, nothing even the slightest movement. Mav, sweet Mav, had stayed by my side, til everything went dark. I thought that was the end.

The next time I awoke, which I found out later was some time later. I was in tent. On a cot. I was still weak and barely coherent. There was a blanket over my chest and legs, and a wet washcloth under neath my neck, along with one on my forehead. I had felt a little better then I had when I passed out, but there a new pain that registered into my head. I noticed both my arms were bandaged along with a bandage on my chest that disappeared underneath the blanket. I wondered where I was, but I hadnt had the strength to get up or move for that matter to look around. I had just scanned the area with my eyes, I wondered where Maverick was, he wasnt near at all.

A few minutes had passed before a female had came into my view. She was the first being Ive seen in 2 months. She looked grundgy like myself, caked with a thin layer of dirt. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, and her eyes were the same shade as mine. She was another escapee I realized later after she welcomed me back into the world, and said she had found me passed out, and a wolf about to make a meal out of me. She had saved me and brought me back to her tent. She introduced herself. Her name was Sapphire Salen, she had escaped from the walls around the city of Minneapolis, Minnesota. She answered my question on why she was way out here before I had a chance to ask it. She was travelling south because there was fighting in the north. Apparently the UN were trying to reclaim the country by invading the land through Canada. They have been trying to for the last 5 years, but just finally succeeded in entering in through the border, so there was massive attacks coming down from the north. She caught me up on world affairs, my current condition, and basically a biography of herself since I wasnt able to speak yet. I just laid there and listened as she talked.

I am oddly attracted to her. Propably because Ive been alone for the last 2 months. Only mav had comforted me for awhile. I never figured out what had happened to him. Three days later I was finally able to speak, my voice sounded terrible I realized. I mean it did before but I hadnt paid attention to it when I was talking to Mav. My first thing I said to her was a question, I asked her if she saw mav when she found me. She hadnt seen a dog of Mavs' description around, what had happened to him. I explained to my plan and everything. She said she would go with me to keep an eye on me. I felt slightly like a child, but the company would be nice. I also told her I had to go back and search for Mav, that I needed to know what happened to him. She told me she would show me where she found me after a few days when I am strong enough again.

She was amazing, she could cook so well with not so much around. She had made like a stew for me and her, and even had bowls and spoons. She had carved them out of wood. I am amazed. She has been on her own for 3 years now, she told me. She said it was hard at first, I second that, but it had gotten easier for her. She had no real plan of action, aside from escaping the walled city she had been in. So she went along with mine quickly, she knew I was right. Even if there was fighting going on up there, it was the best chance for any escapee. The UN would protect us anyways, I hope at least.

November 8th, 2020

Today I finally got back on my feet and was able to walk the whole day. Sapphire was taking really good care of me, which I thought was strange we had been complete strangers. And now we are like old friends. Day after day of laying in that cot made it feel really good to get out and into the sun. I realized Sapphire had alot of stuff with her. Even some guns. She said she had joined up to help the UN for a few days and stocked up on everything that would last her awhile. She had found me a walking stick for these first few days of walking again.

During the walk today she took me back to where she had found me. I searched the area for Maverick. I was fearing the worse by the end of the day. When finally the little white fuzz ball nearly gave me a heart attack by jumping out of the bushes at me. He barked happily as I had bent down to get a better look at him. Half of his right ear was missing, it looked like it had gotten bitten off. His fur around the ear was stained blood color. He was also missing a chunk of his tail, like half of it was missing. He was alot thinner then I last remembered, and alot of his hair was missing. In just certain areas, it looked like he had gotten into a fight. His once white fur was stained off white and blood at parts. Dried blood covered his ear, tail, and some scratchs that he had on his legs, and across his left eye. I petted him as he happily wagged what was left of his tail at me. I introduced him to Sapphire. And all 3 of us headed back to the camp sight. Sapphire said they would have to start hiking back north tomorrow. She said it had taken her 3 months just to get this far and it would propably take us longer to get back up to where she had left. And tonight we would plan our trail out on the map she had of what was now the US. Alot had changed on the map since Ive seen one. She had gotten that map from the UN as well, it had some refugee camps on there, there were only 4 in the whole country and all of them were close to the Canadian border. We are planning to make it to one of those camps for now.

November 24th, 2020

Sapphire, Maverick, and I have been travelling pretty steadly for the last few days. Maverick wasnt up to his old behavior, he was still healing from the attack he endured I figured. I let him rest and basically carried him the last few days. Sapphire taught me the great art of catching fish. She mocked me the first few times, but hey i bet it was pretty fun to watch. I got completely drenched before I caught myself a huge trout. Dam proud of catching that little sucker too. He was a slippery little devil. But i finally nailed him. Sapphire and I cooked out that night with our catchs. Of course she had 3 fish compared to my 1, but hey I enjoyed that fish. 

I was starting to realize how close I am getting to Sapphire. I dont think Ive felt this way since...since Teri. I thought id never feel like that again, but hey now I feel this way about Sapphire. I dont know if she feels the same about me, I want to tell her this but I am afraid it would ruin everything good we have at the moment. Ive been debating about this for days now. I think I will tonight after I finish writing in here...

November 28th, 2020

The feeling is mutual. She loves me. I nearly had a heart attack when she hesitated after I explained how i felt about her. She was speechless. After a few seconds of waiting she said she loved me too. I havent been this happy in...in...like I dont think ive ever been this happy. Even with Teri, I had never been this happy. That night we did it. It had been years for both of us, but it felt like either of us were out of practice. he...he... God ive been acting like a total idiot now, I cant contain my joy though. From the looks of it neither can Sapphire.

Since that amazing night Ive been trying to get up earlier then her and getting her some wild flowers, and getting breakfast for her before she wakes up. So far its only been the flowers, I have trouble trying to wake up before her. Anyways, Mav has also warmed up to sapphire with ease. He had gotten back to hunting down and bringing me back dead squirrels.

I hope it keeps going like this, please let it keep going like this

December 17th, 2020

Today is a day for mourning. Young Maverick has died. Or old, I dont know how old he was. Sometime last night a foreign creature entered our camp, Brave Maverick tried to be protect me and sapphire as we were sleeping, but the bear was too strong for him. Too big. I awoke when I heard Maverick bark. I watched in horror as the bear had smacked him hard with its paw slamming mav into a rock. The small white fuzz ball of which I grown accustom too went completely limp. I wanted to run to him but the bear had advanced on me and sapphire, who was still asleep. I shook her awake and we ran for it.

I came back this morning to find Mavericks' limp body in a pool of his own blood. His skull was crushed inwards. The best I could do for him though was give him a proper burial. We spent the day in the same spot, as I buried and mourned for my fallen maverick. I hadnt realized how much I liked him til today. I miss him. 

Sapphire left me alone for the most part, alone to my thoughts. She knew I didnt want to be around anyone right now. And she was right, I dont. I could have saved him. If I had awoken faster, been more alert. I could have saved him from his grim fate. Im sorry Maverick.

Rest In Peace Buddy...

December 28th, 2020

Things have been moving along steadily. We made it past the first of propably many gun fights. Sapphire and I were just walking when we heard the gun shots ring out. We went closer to see the battle, but then ducked for cover, just watching it from the side lines. It seemed to be like a stalemate between the UN soldiers and the terriorists.

Sapphire hasnt been too good lately. Shes been getting sick in the morning, and I am kind of worried about her. She passes it off as nothing though, but I still worry. I hope she gets better soon.

Food has been getting scarce, propably do to the fact that we are entering more of a wasteland and a war zone then ever before. Theres less coverage then there was a few days back.

I just realized my birthday was 7 days ago...I am...54 now? God im getting old


	3. 2021

January 5th, 2021

I feel like Ive entered hell. Yesterday we found the ruins of Salt Lake City, Utah. The walls and buildings were ash now, and we are searching for survivors as well as trying to keep out of the gun fire between the UN and the terriorists. So far we had been lucky.

Til today that is. We walked in right on an ambush, and we just barely got away. Well Sapphire dragged me away, literally. Three of the stray bullets from the fight had found there way to me. One pierced me in my side, just right of anything vital, but it still hurt. And the other two hit me in my right leg. I basically left a blood trail from where Sapphire had grabbed and started to drag me to the cover area, which was what was left of the crumbling wall. There were still several hours of day light left when this happened so we just stayed there. Sapphire pulled the bullets out and fix the wounds in a very painful way I might add. We are going to be stuck here for awhile til my wounds heal some. Thank god she hadnt been hurt when pulling me away.

She still is getting sick in the morning. I think she knows whats wrong with her and refuses to tell me, which makes me even more worried. What could be so bad that she would hide it from me?

January 28th, 2021

I awoke to find myself in a different tent, not the one Im use to. I was laying on a cot and my wounds had been looked at by a professional. Only reason I know that is because the bandages actually look like bandages, instead of the pieces of cloth Sapphire or myself slaps on. I found that Sapphire was on a cot next to mine. She was awake but just laying down. She explained everything to me. I had passed out apparently, and the UN found us. I had apparently been sleeping for like 2 weeks straight and they were wondering if I was dead or something.

Sapphire is having a baby. She finally fessed up to it in her explanation on what all happened. I am going to be a father again! I am so happy. But now that I think about it. It worries me. What if we dont get to canada before the baby is born? I dont want the child to be born in this hell. Another thing is, lets face it Im getting old. I just turned 54. I dont want to be the 'old man' to the child. Will I be able to go through this all again? Its been a long time, since Kim.

February 10th, 2021

Two weeks ago we parted with the UN. They gave us some supplies, the stuff they could give us meaning. Which was alot more then I could ask for. Just helping us for that short time was more then enough. They headed off in the opposite direction that we were heading in. They showed us on the map the safest route to Canada, and said it would take no less then 3 months on foot. Which is good, the less time the better. Sapphire told me she was about 3 months along, so I need to get us to Canada quickly.

Weve been taking the less traveled road, trying to stay away from the gun fights, but the bad side of that is that we are running into alot of hungry animals. I dont think we have gone a 4 without running into a bear or wolve that tried to make us a meal, or at least one of us. Its gotten alot colder, and we are walking through at least 2 feet a snow at the moment. I have given Sapphire most of the warmer cloths. I want to keep her as comfortable as possible, though she is argueing with me basically every morning to wear some of the warmer clothing. I always refuse politely. Though I admit that it is getting a bit cold out...

February 25th, 2021

All is still going good. Good and cold. I think its only gotten colder. A couple days back there was a blizzard that delayed us for a day. It was snowing so hard I couldnt even see my own hand infront of my face. I never liked snow that much. My fingers are frostbitten, or at least I think they are.

Sapphire is fairing a little better then I. Thankfully, Ive been able to convince her to let me give her the majority of the good supplies, shes given up on argueing with me. I noticed she is starting to show, really show that shes pregnant. She would be close to 4 months now I believe. We are edging on the border or are in North Dakota now. We are past the rockies now I think.

March 12th, 2021 

We are now offically in Minnesota now. The refugee camp is just over the border in Wisconsin, up by Lake Superior. I hope just in a few more days we will be able to reach it, a month at most. We have been moving incredibly fast, not much has happened to delay us thankfully.

The last big thing to delay us was when Sapphire was attacked by a big wolf. I literally had to put my arm in its mouth to stop it from bitting Sapphires' neck. I managed to pull it back off of Sapphire and it wrestled with me for few minutes in the snow. The thing bit off my left index finger though. I really didnt feel that til after I killed the wolf and Sapphire pointed it out to me. I didnt really feel it after either, I think it was frozen to the point where it would just snap off. The blood fell everywhere still. From the sickness that I seem to be getting from the coldness combined with this wound, managed to make us stop and rest for the day. Sapphire forced me to because she knew I had a habit of ignoring it then passing out later, and she said that was an unnecessary risk. So we spent the night in the middle of no where, assumed to be Minnesota.

April 2nd, 2021 

We made it to the camp finally! We just trudged into the camp this morning, they set us up with a tent and explained to us how the area works. Apparently every 2 weeks they have a transport to Canada and they just choose randomly who goes and who doesnt. The camp is nice. I spent most of today in the Medical tent, as well as Sapphire. They checked us over and gave us good bandages.

We were able to get caught up on the world news. There is apparently World War III going on. The terriorists had taken over Spain, France, and Germany. The fight over in Europe was going good though, England had just won back Spain and France and was now working on Germany. The war has been going on for 5 years now. Canada is working to free the US, on its own right now. They said once Europe gets back to its original state it will help Canada. They predict the war to be done by 2030 at the latest. I dont really care, I just want to get to Canada. I just want Sapphire to be safe and healthy, and the baby as well.

May 27th, 2021 

I am offically a father now. Of a baby boy. Sapphire had the baby early this morning. She was 2 months early, but the doctor at the camp said the baby was fine. His name is Shawn. There were complications with Sapphire though...she didnt survive. She didnt get to see him. I ... I dont know what to feel... I mean I didnt understand. We were careful. The doctor said that these things just happen. Why us? Why did it have to be us? Shawn will never get to meet his mother. I will never see Sapphire again. Shit...Im crying again.

This apparently appealed the chances of us getting to go to Canada, Shawn and I are heading off tomorrow. But it wont be the same without Sapphire. I wanted to marry her when we got to Canada. Now I will never get that chance.

I have to be strong though. For Shawn. We will start our new lives in Canada.

THE END


End file.
